Home Again
by JJJ9541
Summary: Pick up a few years after where Eureka Seven left off. Eureka and Renton return to Bellforest to finally relax into peaceful lives. That may be harder than they thought... re-continued... Chapter Three has been replaced with a real chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**(AN: All the characters, settings, and original ideas belong to BONES Studios, everything else belongs to me)**

"How long has it been?" Renton asked.

"A year and a half maybe?" Eureka replied.

"That's a long time to be away from home…"

"Yeah…"

… and the conversation dropped there.

There wasn't really much to talk about, they were both tired and the low-pitched hum of the truck was putting them to sleep.

"You two doing alright back there?" the driver called, looking at them through his rear-view mirror.

"Yes, thank you!" Renton called back.

Eureka had managed to drift off to sleep leaning on his shoulder. Her wings were folded behind her and hidden.

Looking at her, Renton smiled. In meeting this girl he got much more than he bargained for.

It was "love at first sight"… on his part anyways. He still remembers seeing her for the first time, emerging from an ancient LFO after decimating his room. They went through many ordeals and adventures, some of which were pleasant memories and others that were vicious, trying, humiliating, and some so terrible that they had to be locked away into the deepest darkest corner of the mind, never to come out.

"Bellforest right?" said the driver, interrupting his thoughts.

"Y-yeah" said Renton, a little startled.

"All right, but I can only take you to the edge of the town, you'll have to walk the rest of the way!"

Renton groaned, from the direction they were coming from. His grandfather's house would be, literally, all the way across town.

"We'll be there in two hours so get some shut-eye like your friend!" said the driver.

"Yeah…" said Renton.

"_I wonder what grandpa Axel will say when he sees us?" _thought Renton before he gave into sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey kid…" The man said, nudging Renton.

"Hey get up!" The main said, a little louder this time. Renton didn't move.

"HEY KID WAKE UP!!" the man shouted, giving Renton a very hard nudge.

Renton groaned, stirred then groaned again before sitting up. Now fully regretting that he didn't go to sleep earlier, Renton stood up and began to wipe the crust from his eyes.

The driver was an older man, probably in his late 50's with a thick gray mustache and a farmer's cap hiding on his head.

"You can't sleep in the back of my truck forever." said the man.

"Oh umm… sorry…." Renton practically slurred.

"Hey Eureka get up we're…" Renton started, but Eureka wasn't in the truck. This was enough to stir him out of his stupor.

Then looking at the man, a small hint of panic in his eyes, said "Where did she go? Where is she?"

"Oh your friend, she gave no trouble unlike you," then he pointed to somewhere off the road.

Renton's eyes followed the man's finger until they found Eureka, standing in the tall grass, holding her hand high into the air.

"She's a little odd isn't she?" commented the man. Then he began go back into his truck. But before igniting it he leaned his head out the window and called to Renton.

"Hey boy, you never told me your name."

"Oh! Umm…" said Renton, startled by the question "it's Will!" he told the man with the most sincere smile he could muster.

The man saw right through the ruse, "Don't lie to the elderly boy!" he said accusingly. But his face softened into a warm smile.

"I know who you are and I can understand why you're trying to avoid being recognized."

Renton was taken aback. Many thanks to Ray=out and, well, the moon, he and Eureka had, more or less, become famous. They both wanted a peaceful ending to what they had both been through and that would be quite difficult with people constantly clamoring for their attention.

"You don't have to worry I wont tell anyone where you are!" He said with a grin, then pulled his head back in and started the truck.

Renton began to go get Eureka, all the while thinking how they were going to make it through town without being caught. He smiled, all the things he'd gone through and now the only thing preventing him from going home was something as silly as this.

"Hey wait!" called the man again, leaning out his window. "I almost forgot, this might help you!"

Renton turned around and went back to the truck.

"My kids have long since gone for college and left tons of clothes behind. Maybe these will help, I don't need them anymore." The man said, revealing two black hooded-sweaters.

"Thank you very much sir, these will help a lot!" he said gratefully.

"Your welcome and best of luck, I'll just let you know that you two have inspired a world, there's gonna be a Third Summer of Love coming, but this one will actually be made of love."

With that he pulled his he'd back in, made a full U-turn and drove back in the opposite direction from which they came.

Renton stood there, looking at the dust that the truck kicked off as it drove away. He couldn't help but ponder the impacting words left behind by that man.

"Renton." came a soft voice.

He turned to see Eureka approaching him from the grass.

"What is that you have in your hand?" she asked.

"Oh" he said smiling. "A gift from the driver… to help us be less noticeable"

"That was nice of him" she said, finally revealing her wings.

Renton couldn't help but admire. "Eureka, have I ever told you how beautiful you look?"

Eureka blushed. "Yes you have."

"Well" he said "I'm telling you again"

"Thanks" she said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Renton blushed too, it was involuntary. They were still so young.

"Here let's put them on" he said. Helping fit the hoodie onto Eureka before sliding on his own.

"Well let's go" Renton said cheerfully.

Eureka held out her hand, which Renton took, and they both began the long walk home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was getting dark, now the street lamps were beginning to be turned on.

Renton and Eureka walked with arms intertwined and pressed shoulder to shoulder to preserve the warmth.

Winter was over and Spring was starting, but Winter still left behind a few chilly nights to remember him by.

The hoodies had worked. Nobody noticed Eureka or Renton as long as they both kept their hoods up and their heads down.

Both had been silent the whole time, hunger was nipping at their stomachs. The last of their money was spent on the way to Bellforest.

The walk was longer than they had anticipated, and darkness was rapidly descending. Both weak and tired from hunger, they decided to take a break at a bus stop.

There was no one around, no doubt because they were already retiring to their bedrooms.

It was now fully night time, the only light left was being given off by the few stores that stayed open 24/7, the street lamps, and the luminescence of the moon.

Both sitting down on a bench, they huddled close, comforted by each other's presence and body heat.

Finally Eureka broke the silence, "Look Renton, look at _our_ moon." she whispered.

They both looked towards the moon. The moon, which had their names inscribed with a heart shape around it, was shining brilliantly that night, undimmed by the occasional cloud the passed in front of it.

"How do you think the Nirvash is doing?" asked Renton.

"Well, I think… it must be hard to hold the world together on your own. I miss her, when I was all alone she was the only one I could talk to." Eureka said sadly.

"Yeah, I miss her too." Renton said.

Eureka placed her head on Renton's shoulders and closed her eyes. Renton rested his head on hers and did the same.

"Good night Nirvash" they both said quietly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get up!" said someone. Giving Renton a kick in his ribs.

Renton turned his head to the sound of the voice. "Who…?" He started before getting another kick to the stomach.

"Don't talk just get up!"

Renton, in pain, stood up. He opened his eyes… to find himself staring down the barrel of a pistol.

Renton's eyes went wide as he looked at the weapon pointed at his face. The culprit had a baklava over his head, to prevent Renton from identifying him.

Then a thought ran through his head like lightning. _Eureka…_

He immediately lunged at the figure before him, hoping to knock him over.

But the gunman stood firm and threw him to the ground. "Don't try anything!"

Renton began to frantically look around for Eureka. He found her. She was standing up, a gun pointed to her head by another accomplice.

"Listen!" said the voice, which brought Renton's attention back to his captor.

"We don't want to kill you, just give us any money you have and this will all be a bad dream."

The voice didn't sound menacing, Renton noticed, it sounded almost… _pleading_.

"We don't have anything" Renton answered truthfully.

"Don't LIE!" cried the gunman. He got on his knees and, with one hand, began to search Renton.

His accomplice didn't move, he just stood with his gun pointed towards Eureka. Were his eyes playing tricks on him or was the accomplice _shorter_ than her.

The gunman yanked Renton's hood off, hoping to find something hidden in it. But then he stopped… staring at Renton.

Suddenly he stood up and stepped back, stunned. He turned to his accomplice. "Bro take that one's hood off.

The little accomplice obliged and pulled Eureka's hood off. His reaction was the same.

Renton stood up. Each gunman was within an arm's length of their captives. Renton's eyes met Eureka's and they knew what to do.

In a flash both snatched the guns by the hilt out of their captors' hands. Then they turned the guns on their owners.

Both culprits, wide-eyed, immediately got on their knees and put their hands in the air.

There was a long pause. Then the little one burst into tears. "We're sorry! We…we didn't know who you were!"

"But you would have done this to anybody else right!?" Renton shouted angrily.

The bigger one took his baklava off, his face full of guilt. His appearance took Renton by surprise. His assailant was only a few years older than him.

"You don't understand!" He shouted back at Renton.

"What's there to understand?" Renton retorted.

"It's hard… so hard… I'm just trying to feed my little brother!" He cried.

Renton lowered the gun, he felt pity for him.

"If it makes up for it… here" he said, giving Renton a thin roll of paper money. "It's just so hard to get a job when everyone thinks you're a little criminal."

Renton refused the money. He looked the other in his eyes and said "Listen to me… I'm going to give you a piece of advice that helped me out a lot… Don't ask for it, just go out and get it, do that and you'll be rewarded."

There was another pause.

"My name is Luke" the culprit finally said. "and that's my brother, Perry."

Renton clicked the safety on the pistol and unloaded the clip and then the barrel. He then proceeded to disassemble it, much to Luke's amazement.

Eureka didn't bother disassembling hers. She simply emptied it then threw it away.

She held her hand out to Renton and said "Let's go… Renton"

They, hand-in-hand, walked away from Luke and Perry, who were still kneeling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few hours since their encounter with Luke and his brother Perry. The sun had just begun to peep over the horizon, before making his daily rounds above the sky.

The small light of sunrise had illuminated Bellforest, making it seem like a very different town.

They were now able to see what they had missed while walking in the dark.

Bellforest had changed, and for many reasons.

First of all, there were reffers running to and fro. Due to the seven swells phenomenon's effects on the trapper around it, Bellforest became a popular spot to catch some very strong waves.

It was no longer a boring unchanging town, now it was busy, full of hustle and bustle, and the shrieks of laughter as children dashed through the streets.

Being the place of birth of the hero Renton Thurston, Bellforest had its spot on the map.

Eureka and Renton also noted that their names were everywhere, on posters, on T-Shirts, on windows, and on everywhere else you could imagine. Along with their names was the word _co-existence_.

They were a little embarrassed, to say the least.

"Hey you!" called a voice.

The call startled both Eureka and Renton… surely it wasn't directed towards them…

"YOU!! In the hoods!! Over here!" called the voice again.

They both looked around hoping that they weren't the only ones with hoodies.

They were…

Very slowly and cautiously Eureka and Renton made their way to the source of the voice.

It was a boy in his late teens. He stood there looking at them with a wide and inviting grin. His hair was blond and his eyes blue, kind of like Doggie, but his face was broader and he had a small goatee.

He invited them over with a kindly gesture.

"How would you two like the latest copy of Ray=out!!" said the vendor loudly, he was practically shouting.

"Umm no thanks…" said Renton hastily and proceeded to walk away.

Eureka, however, stayed with her eyes fixated on the cover of Ray=out.

"Who is that?" she asked, pointing to one of the figures on the cover.

Renton hurried back to Eureka's side, wanting to know what she was talking about.

The vendor noticing her feminine voice, loudly exclaimed, "Ah! A couple, well for you two you can have that free!"

Then addressing Eureka, "That's Stoner, head designer of Ray=out!"

Eureka shook her head, "No, who's that next to him?"

The vendor looked closely, "Ah!! That's Maurice, photographer extraordinaire!"

Eureka snatched the magazine and pressed it close to her face.

Renton looked over her shoulder.

Indeed it was Maurice, standing back-to-back with Stoner, each with cameras hanging around their necks. Maurice had grown taller, almost Stoner's height, his hair grew out long and he wore a pair of no-nonsense glasses.

Under their picture it said "THE KEYS TO THE KINDGOM BEING PASSED DOWN!! MAURICE INHERITS RIGHTS TO RAY=OUT!"

Eureka, mouth agape, said to Renton, "He grew up while we were away…"

**To Be Continued…**

**(AN: That's it! Hoped you all liked it! Review please! Comments and Suggestions also appreciated!!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN: All the characters, settings, and original ideas belong to BONES Studios, everything else belongs to me)**

**(AN: Thank so much for the reviews, you have no idea what confidence boosters they were)**

A very sleepy Anemone gently stirred under the covers before forcing herself to sit upright and slowly open her eyelids. On her lap was her pet, Gulliver, who was loudly snoring and kicking every now and again. There was a nagging in the back of her mind about something very important today. She looked around Eureka's room, the room she was given when she went with Dominic to stay with the Gekko State for a while. Something very important happens today…

She walked sluggishly to the calendar, and scanned all the dates until she came upon MY BIRTHDAY, written in very large letters. A sudden surge of excitement filled her. She grabbed the sleeping Gulliver and threw the poor thing into the air. Gulliver awoke with a squeak of complaint before landing in Anemone's arms. It's a wonder how she was able to catch such a heavy thing.

"It's my birthday!" she hummed over and over again, cradling Gulliver and skipping around the tiny room. She had only had a couple because her birth date was never really told to her or celebrated by Dewey. So a random date was picked on the calendar, she often tried to squeeze two birth days but Dominic told her that you could only have one every year. Anemone settled with the 1st of January.

Now it was thinking time, how would she manage to egg her present out of Dominic? She had tried and failed twice already. She hated it when Dominic got the better of her, which happened on few occasions. She mulled it over, what weaknesses did Dominic have? An idea struck and she dashed to her closet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dominic was lying on his bed busying himself with preparing mentally and physically for Anemone's birthday. She was often irrational and resorted to abuse. He grinned. "How did I ever get tied up with her?" Dominic recalled an old saying, "You complete me!"

The saying fit them both quite well actually. As they had discovered, they were both polar opposites. Anemone was fun-loving, attention-loving, and spontaneous. Dominic on the other hand loved order, silence, and work. These morals are what got him through boot camp and up the ranks in the military as an AAC (Aerial-Armored Core) officer.

Anemone often tried to get Dominic to loosen up and have fun, while Dominic always attempted to restrain her and reason with her when she went overboard. By some miracle, the two personalities balanced out perfectly. Both uncovered values which they had never given a second though in each other.

Dominic rolled over and looked under the bed. He glanced at the long board he had purchased then instead reached for the card and brought it out. He leaned back against the wall which was adjacent to his bed and decided to proof read the few words just in case he had made any mistakes. Anemone wouldn't really care about spelling but it was just a habit of his.

"Shit!" he exclaimed and threw the card under the bed. He heard rapid footsteps coming from the hallway. Just as the card hit the floor the door slid open.

Dominic's eyes went wide and his throat went dry. He simply stared at Anemone who was leaning against the door wearing some very "revealing" clothes. His mouth moved, it tried to form words but nothing came out. Anemone approached him very slowly, like a beast of pray approaching its kill.

Dominic could not move. Anemone pushed him back flat on the bed and sat on his stomach in a position where she straddled him. "_Dominic…_" she purred.

"Y-yeah?" he said gulping.

She brought her finger down gently on his chest and began to trace figure eights.

"Don't you want to tell me about my present?" she said with pursed lips.

"_Damn it! Shit! Shit! Shit! Say something she's going to get it out of you!!" _The little voice in Dominic's head screamed.

She leaned in closer, to the point that there was barely and inch of space between their faces. He could feel her breathing on him.

"Come on Dominic!" she said with a mischievous smile.

"_Think! Damn it! Think!!" _said his head.

"It was your birthday today? I sorta forgot!" He blurted out.

"_NO YOU IDIOT!!" _cried the little voice.

Anemone was a smart girl, but she often let her emotions come before reason. The finger tracing stopped and she pulled her face away. Dominic could already see tears welling in her eyes. He kicked himself mentally for forgetting this fact.

"No wait! I didn't-!" he said hurriedly but it was too late, Anemone had already dashed from the room heading for hers top speed.

Moondoggie had heard some commotion and was heading for Dominic's room. Unfortunately he happened to be in the path of Anemone and received a face-full of fist.

Dominic emerged from his room and tried to go after Anemone but he could already hear the slam of a door and the clicks of a lock. Moondoggie's swollen face turned to Dominic, "What was that all about?" he mumbled.

By now many others of the Gekko State had arrived on the scene. Gidget ran forward to cradle Moondoggie's head.

Dominic was unwilling to elaborate on what had happened so the crew started to bolster him. It was broken up when Hilda marched her way through, grabbed Dominic by the ear, and dragged him away. Talho followed close behind and ordered everyone, including Holland, to back off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dominic sat in the chair of the snack manger behind the desk that Talho and Hilda were leaning on. There was an awkward silence, Talho and Hilda kept staring expectantly at Dominic who kept his eyes on his feet.

"Sooo…" Talho began, "what did you do this time?"

Dominic gave the most common response, "Nothing"

"It had to have been something" said Hilda.

"Ok it's her birthday today, you know that right?"

Both Talho and Hilda nodded.

"Well I was prepping her present and she busted in and almost caught me… but the thing is she started to interrogate me and almost got it out of me so I said…"

Both women lean in… drilling Dominic with their stares.

"So I said I forgot…"

Hilda smacked Dominic on the forehead and Talho covered her face.

"No, no, no, no, no YOU NEVER SAY THAT!!" shouted Talho.

"What do I do…? Dominic started before being cut off again, this time by Hilda.

"Apologize, just go apologize, no questions, just go." Said Hilda sternly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poor Gulliver was doing his best to console his heart-broken Anemone. His fur was sodden with her tears as she used him as a crying towel. He gave her an assuring lick every now and then as if to say _"Don't worry things will work out" _and _"Please stop crying on my fur, use your pillow instead". _But alas he could do nothing to help, only try to catch his breath as he was squeezed at random intervals like a stress ball. He gasped for air as he received an extra tight squeeze usually that accompanied Anemone's angry muttering. "That Dominic, you can't trust him, soon after your birthday he'll forget your name" was something along the lines of this one. "Doesn't he care at all!? I've never had these before, they're a big thing for me!" she continued. This cycle went on from several minutes in the poorly lit room, of course it's not that the lights were bad. Anemone just didn't turn them on for the dramatic effect in order to emphasize her mood. "What if I ran away?" she said all at once. Gulliver groaned.

"Anemone!" came a voice from outside of the door.

"There he is now, I won't answer, it serves him right..." she was well into the act. There was knocking this time, gentle but impatient.

"Anemone please open up! Let me talk to you! I can explain!"

Anemone rolled her eyes, _Oh so it's "I can explain" now! she thought._

"I'm sorry I really am and_ I do _have an explanation if you would just listen to me!"

Anemone smirked, she was enjoying this... so much that she forgot what she was originally angry at him for.

"FINE! If you want to stay in there with your stubborn self thats fine with me!" Dominic shouted.

_"Hell no!" A_ surge of anger rushed through Anemone, she let Gulliver jump out of her arms and a wicked idea came to mind.

Gulliver shook his fur dry, effectively creating a puddle that was slowly seeping into the crevices of the room.

"Sick him Gully!" she commanded Gulliver.

Gulliver nodded in agreement and waited for Anemone to open the door...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dominic stood staring at the door still cooling from his last outburst. "_Fine idea apologizing turned out to be..." _he thought. Then he winced as he remember he was most likely going to receive some kind of abuse for that.

He heard the locks being undone. "_Did it work?"_

The door opened slowly and before he even began to speak he was knocked over in a flash of white and black, and several painful pinching feelings all over his face. He had just enough time to see a little white puff ball receding into the depths of Eureka's/Anemone's room. Then the door slammed shut. "_Goddamn it."_

He trudged back, head-hung low, to were Hilda and Talho were waiting expectantly for an update. He passed by Moon-Doggie on the way who took one brief look at Dominic's face and said bluntly "Holy cow I thought my face was bad! You look like you got yours MAULED BY A RAT!"

_"One of my all-time lows"_ thought Dominic glumly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours had passed before the thought _"Maybe that was a little too harsh" _even crossed her mind. In truth, the only reason the thought came to mind was because she, as all people do, eventually became tired of her sulking crusade. She put her legs over the side and sat of the edge of the bed staring intensely at the door hoping for a knocking sound so that she could run out and apologize. She sat waiting expectantly for what seemed to be forever (but in reality was 2 minutes and 27 seconds) before scooting Gulliver off her lap and making her way to the door. Hesitating a moment, she finally put her hand forcefully on the doorknob and pulled it open, hoping to see a desperate Dominic sitting in the hallway. He wasn't there, nor was anybody for the most part. While she wasn't paying attention Gulliver sneaked his way out past her and disappeared.

She stepped cautiously into the hallway and took a suspicious pan around. There was really nobody in sight. She proceeded to search each of the rooms adjacent to her... no one to be found in them either. She made her way back to her room and almost screamed when she saw that Gulliver had somehow dissipated. _"You probably fell asleep and are dreaming" _she muttered to her self. She threw her self on the bed and blinked several times rapidly. Then sat up and pinched herself lightly at first, then again brutally hard. Realizing there was no other option, she decided she would have to search the ship, she would start with the living room.

Making her way gingerly to the living room, she went on her tippie toes to avoid noise (For who knows? They could have been boarded while she was sulking). The lights were all off, she squinted as her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness.

"SURPRISE!" came a chorus of voices in unison. The lights flashed on and confetti was shot at her.

2 things happened... Anemone jumped backwards like a cat splashed with water... then she whipped out her pistol (Where was she hiding it!?) and everybody hit the deck. She lowered it slowly, realizing the the people lying on the floor were Gekko state... and that there was a massive cake with HAPPY BIRTHDAY printed on it. She holstered it and made her way over to the cake that rested on the coffee table.

"Surprise" said Dominic, picking himself up off the floor.

"Cake!" she exclaimed delightedly and picked up the knife, cutting out a piece and delicately putting on one of the plastic plates laid out on the table. The other crew member got up and, very slowly and deliberately congratulated Anemone on her birthday. They did not want to surprise her again.

She thanked them all quickly and hopped onto one of the couches, typical Anemone, suddenly there was cake and nothing else in the world mattered. (Well that's a bit of an overstatement, she does care, but there aren't really any Corelian invasions going on or anything like that.)

She put a piece into her mouth, using her fingers, and almost shivered with delight. "It has jam filling! Who thought of that!?"

Holland point at Dominic "Him"

"That deserves a reward! Dominic come and sit by the birthday girl she needs to talk to you!" she giggled.

"Hey look I'm really sorry about what I said, you know I would never forg-" Dominic began seriously.

"Did you bake the cake?" she said cutting him off.

"Well... yeah but that's not the point-"

"Well apology accepted! Have you tasted the cake yet?" she said licking her lips seductively.

Dominic went beet red, "Uhh not now please, not in front of everybody!"

Anemone gave a look of mock horror "Dominic you pervert I didn't mean like that!" she then cuddled him playfully. "Thanks for the present" she whispered. "I'm sorry I over reacted..."

"This isn't the present! I've still got it!" he said grinning.

"WHAT!? Where!?" she grabbed him by the collar.

"The hanger... come on" he said grabbing her hand. They both dashed from the living room, their footsteps echoing down the hallways.

Holland smiled gently "I like them, they're more fun to have around than when Renton and Eureka were here"

Talho agreed. she added with a giggle "With Renton it was all drama and love is bitter sweet-"

Holland looked at her quizzically "What?"

"Nothing..." she said giggling again, "inside joke..."

"You can't have an inside joke with just yourself..."

"It's between me and Renton"

"Whatever" he said grunting. "Where's squirt?"

"He's sleeping" she said "He's getting so tall" she added sadly.

"He's like 3 now isn't he? Damn before we turn around he'll be old enough to take off without us"

"Don't say that! Oh boy... that's going to be stressful, he's already a punk... he takes after his father..." she said giving Holland a mischievous look.

Holland rolled his eyes...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Anemone was busy playing hot-cold with Dominic, searching vigorously all over the hangar. Dominic grinned, he had his fun. It's over there..." he said, pointing to a low hanging ventilation shaft. She dashed towards it and rummaged around before holding her prize up triumphantly.

Anemone practically squealed, "What? No way a long board! So we can fly together!"

"Yeah but I've never really been on one so we should save it for later..." he said as he noticed Anemone putting on dark blue aerodynamic Kevlar. He sighed, and began to put on his own suit.

He heard Anemone mutter something but didn't quite catch it. He ignored it and slipped on his goggles.

Anemone had pulled the lever opening up the smaller hatch which allowed straight drops for ref boarders. Dominic looked fearfully at Anemone, who was standing with a longboard in one arm and her backpack in the other.

"Why do you need the backpack?" he said shakily.

"No reason" she began to walk forcefully towards Dominic.

"Wha-?" he began as she grabbed him by his collar. She pushed him over to where the hatch was and stood him on the edge. "No wait please Anemone! I told you that I-" He couldn't get another word in before he received a rough shove and then suddenly the Gekko state ship as he knew it grew smaller and smaller in the distance as he flew towards the earth faster and faster. He screamed for his life, who wouldn't? He saw the green streaks of Trappar as a girl, her hair flapping wildly and grinning from ear to ear with adrenaline, came rushing down towards him. She stopped and settled near to him.... just out of his reach. They were still falling quickly. "Magic words!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"WHAT?" shouted Dominic.

"I said MA-"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID! I APOLOGIZED ALREADY!"

"OH" and with that Anemone hoisted Dominic onto the long board and settled it so that it rested gently on the Trappar waves. "I forgot-" she began but stopped to give Dominic some room as he was hunched over with a nauseated look on his face. He didn't throw up, he came very close to it though. "Oh god... please... never do that... again" he said between pants.

"Sure thing!"

Dominic regained his composure on his wobbly legs. "I thought I told you I don't really know how to fly these things..."

"_You're _not flying! I am... all you have to do is hold on to me tightly!" she said grinning.

"Where do you intend we go anyways?" he asked.

"The Thurston's place..."

"But we went there last month... they aren't going to be back yet..."

"Yes they are!" she said cheerfully. "I have a good feeling in my gut!"

"Speaking of which..." he cleared his throat. "How'd you fly this thing anyways... I thought the minimum weight was 200 pounds..."

"Calling me fat?" she said glaring playfully.

"No of course not" he added quickly. He looked at her bag, Gulliver was peeking out at him with the most innocent look on his face.

"That thing is too fat..." he mumbled. Gulliver bit him again. "Can't we toss him please!?" He said laughing.

"Just shut up and hold onto me!" she responded. Dominic gently put his arms around her waist... and then moved his arms up to her belly and rested his chin on one of her shoulders.

"You know you can't be doing that dangerous stuff anymore..." he said soothingly. "Now that you've got a little guy in there..."

"I know..." she replied glumly. "How do you know she'll be a guy?"

"Gut feeling" he said grinning.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: That's it! Read and Review please!**

**AN (2): Grr... I read through it and found so many errors... I wrote it before going to sleep so I didn't really proof read. I'll be updating little hot fixes every now and then. If you spot any errors, please tell me in your review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN: Well I've decided to update one more chapter to see how well it goes, the problem is that I wrote the original two while in a high off of Eureka 7, a high I usually seem to get after I've just watch an astoundingly unique and entertaining anime, so the writing style may change a bit since I've moved on, this also means that I may have a lot more plot-like errors)**

**Disclaimer: All original characters, plot, and setting belongs to BONES studios**

* * *

They were a happy family and _his _family. To the neighbors they were the Harrisons, to him they were mom, dad, and lil' sis. Just like any good family they had a dog and a cat, who, having overcome racial differences and quarrels, were inseparable. Just like any good son Seiji would groan about having to walk the dog, grumble about having clean the litter box, and downright sulk when forced to feed both. He used to laugh around the dinner table, worry over the incompatability of his first and last name, and sit in front of the TV to catch the cartoons. Looking back now Seiji would give anything for those days, school would be a blessing, one more minute complaining about his little sister, fishing with his father, and arguing with his mother would be worth more to him now that all the riches in the world. But that was impossible, seeing as they died. In the darkest recesses of his mind one could find this brutal memory, of a young boy hidden under the sink stifling screams as he watched his family ruthlessly gored and dismembered by those _things_. It struck him odd that the most vivid part of the memory was how warm his mother's blood was when he stepped into a puddle. How his socks absorbed the crimson and how he left red footprints as he made his way to the door only to look out onto a ruined landscape that was _his_ neighborhood.

Now as the speaker's clear and booming voice echoes over the crowd, Seiji can barely hold his body together with the hate which he harbors. Seiji knows what they are, what _she _is. The speaker, a girl with the looks of a human, he knows that behind those turquoise eyes lies a Coralien. The Coraliens, pleased with the prospect of cohesion and peace, have begun to send their kind all over the earth. "Ambassadors" he scoffs, didn't they used to be intelligence gathers? Ambassadors, representatives, all sugar-coated words for spies.

His grip on the hilt of the pistoled tightened, sweat drenched his neck, armpits, and palms. _If he could only..._

A strong grip on his shoulder startled him into awareness, his adrenaline spiked and he whirled around to look at his assailant. Not an assailant, only Joseph. Joseph, his dearest friend and only survivor from those days, looked at Seiji with his sad but serious blue eyes from under his cap which shaded his face.

"Not today" said Joseph before melting away into the crowd as if he were never there.

"Not today, not today either, always not today..." Seiji muttered sadly. Tears welled in his eyes, "Mom, Dad, sis... not today" before he pulled his hood low and also faded away into crowd. How ironic, he noted, that the speech was about Warsaw remembrance, as if anyone could remember better than he can...

* * *

"They grew up while we were away..." she said again with a voice that was quieter, _sadder_.

"Eureka" Renton said softly. "Let's go..."

"Yeah..." she replied, then she placed the magazine back on the display "Thank you for letting me look..." she said, addressing the sales man.

"No problem" the salesman responded casually.

"_Finally_" breathed the man in line behind Eureka and Renton, Renton turned around and shot the man a death glare but it wasn't quite noticed, the man had already already pulled out a wallet brimming with money and was examining the items on sale. "Rude..." Renton growled. He turned to follow Eureka but she was already many paces ahead of him. Renton quickened his walk to catch up with her. Eureka hung her head uncharacteristically low and wouldn't even look up to address him when he had caught up.

Unsettled by her mood, Renton rummaged his brain for a memory, one that, he hopes, would make her smile even if just a little. "Eureka..." he began...

"Hmm?" She still would not raise her head.

"Remember..." he began, peeping at her with his peripherals to look for a reaction. "The time we first met, you crashed into my room..."

Still no response, Renton continued. "And then you gave that _funeral_ for all my stuff, it scared me so bad I practically jumped in it to put it out. I marred my cletes!"

"Oh those wonderful cleats!" He said in a melodramatic tone, folding his arms across his chest and sighing a very-much-longer than normal sigh.

"Oh..." said Eureka, Renton looked at her anxiously. "Sorry..." was all she said.

Renton let out a true sigh now, and they walked together in silence, both their heads hung very low.

It was a few minutes before Renton broke the silence again.

"Seriously I give up!"

This sparked Eureka's interest, she looked at him curiously. "Give up what?"

"I just can never figure out what makes you tick... or more importantly..." He paused.

"What!" She said, the slightest tone of annoyance in her voice.

Renton took the indexes of both hands, hooked them behind the flesh of his cheeks and raised them up high in a very awkward looking position.

She stared blankly for a moment, suddenly she realized what the sudden facial dis-figuration was. "Oh" She exclaimed.

"A smile? You wanted a..." A sudden urge rose up in her body and made its way to her vocals. A smile cracked, then she covered her mouth, and then before you knew it she was laughing in front of a dumb-founded Renton.

"I don't get it" he said, remove his fingers and returning his face to normal.

"You're just really silly sometimes..." She said, wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"I have to be silly to make you laugh?"

"No..." Renton scowled. Eureka continued, "You've gotta be Renton to make me laugh, because he is silly, and brave, and handsome and so many other wonderful things."

"Thanks" Said Renton reddening. Eureka seized one of his arms and pressed against him.

"Renton."

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry..."

* * *

**(AN: That's all I could manage, it's a filler of sorts and an ominous sort of thing, just laying the foundations in case I really DO want to continue this. Sorry it was so short. I did this mainly because of a pleading reviewer. Thanks for your support! Possible/Not so possible future updates!)**

**(PS: Please read my Now and Then, Here and There Fanfic! Or at least watch the show! I'd greatly appreciate both! It needs the publicity, its only got 15 fics including mine)**


End file.
